Flames of Lost Memories
by Blue cookiesSeriously
Summary: When Leo Valdez wakes up one morning, he has no memory of who he is. His memory has been blocked, and the demigods have to regain them. From stealing priceless monuments to dreaming reality, the heroes have to travel into Leo's past to find his core memories, unraveling his darkest secrets along the way. Maybe they didn't know Leo Valdez as much as they thought they did.
1. Chapter 1

He dreamt of flames.

Red hot embers, blazing in the endless darkness. From the distance, he could hear echoes of terrified screams, and wretched sobbing rang in his ears.

The ghostly whispers were suffocating, circling him like a predator.

 _Make it stop -_ he heard - _Make me forget._

 _Please._

Silence.

* * *

Jason woke up with a start, his fingers trembling. For a few minutes, he sat helplessly on his bed, head buried in his arms. The flames from his nightmare was etched into his memory. Running a hand through his golden hair, he jumped out of bed.

 _Something is terribly wrong._

Throwing on a camp half-blood shirt, he ran out of his cabin to the Big House. On the way, he knocked into an exhausted son of Hades. Nico di Angelo looked up at him with his large onyx eyes, questioning him. His gaze was calculating, and Jason knew immediately that Nico understood.

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

Jason nodded miserably. "I had a nightmare. It didn't make any sense, but I was on the way to see Chiron. "

"We're not the only ones, " Nico mumbled, pointing at a figure beside Chiron. Grabbing the small boy by the arm, Jason ran towards them. " _Piper!_ "

The daughter of Aphrodite turned around, her kaleidoscope eyes flickering with fear. "Something's wrong. "

"We've already established that. " Nico began, fingers playing with his black shirt, "Jason had a nightmare about it. Hardly any of the demi-gods have them anymore, unless they are memories from the war. "

"Nightmare..?" Chiron spun to face Jason, eyes narrowing."What did you see?"

Jason briefly gave the description of the fire, and the voices he had heard. Nico nodded, solemnly.

"No, this is something completely different. It was a strong force. A god or goddess was definitely involved. "

Piper frowning, twisting a strand of her hair. " dreamt of flames? " Jason nodded.

Chiron cursed in Ancient Greek, grasping her unsaid theory. "And there is only one person in the camp who has control over fire. "

" _Leo_."

* * *

Piper and Jason checked the forges and his cabin - Leo was nowhere to be seen - his half-siblings hadn't seen him since yesterday. Harley, the youngest of the Hephaestus siblings, jumped into Piper's arms, "Is Leo okay?"

"I hope so," She replied quietly. She was cut off when she saw Nico running towards them.

" _Bunker Nine_!" He yelled, and sprinted off without an explanation. Sharing a worried look, Jason and Piper followed him.

Nico had already walked in by the time they were in front of Bunker Nine.

Half finished projects were scattered all over the floor, the metal glinting in the sunlight. Plans for inventions were scattered all over the floor. Buford was asleep in the corner of the room. Typical work space for Leo Valdez.

Piper gasped as she saw Nico on the floor, holding a limp body of Leo, Festus standing over him. She dropped to the floor, holding him in her arms, and ran her small fingers through his messy curls. His cheekbones were more defined, and his skin was paler than usual; signs that he had been working too much.

Jason reached over, trying to shake him awake. "Is he.."

Nico shook his head. "Not dead. Just unconscious. We should get him to the infirmary." Together, they tried to hoist his weak body off the cold floor, when suddenly, his eyes fluttered open.

Holding back tears, Piper threw her arms around him. "Gods, don't _ever_ do that again. I was so _worried_ ; we thought you were - " She stopped when Leo untangled himself from their embrace, a scowl on his face. His eyes were darker than usual, and there was no humor in his expression.

"Leo...?" Jason inquired.

Leo stared at the three demigods. "Who are you?" Piper, Jason and Nico fell silent.

The son of Hephaestus stared at his hands with wistful curiosity.

"...Who am I?"

* * *

 **Wow. It's been a looong time. I've missed you guys. *Grabs tissues***

 **This also took an unhealthy amount of time. Dude, the first sentence took like, half an hour.**

 **I hope you liked it :) Review! (You get my virtual blue cookies)**

 **BlueCookiesSeriously xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo...?"

The beautiful girl with teary eyes reached out for him, and with instinct, he jumped back. She stopped, and retracted her fingers, looking away. The blonde placed an arm around her shoulders, his electric blue eyes filled with confusion.

But the one that unnerved him was the dark haired boy. Despite his small size, his eyes held a guarded expression, as if he was looking through this soul.

"Your name." He said.

Leo raised his eyebrows. " _Excuse_ me?"

The dark haired boy frowned. "Your name is Leo. "

Leo solemnly smiled. "I guessed. Who are you?"

"My name is Nico Di Angelo. This is Piper Mc Lean, and that is Jason Grace. _They're_ your best friends. Don't you remember?"

Running a hand through his messy hair, Leo shook his head.

"You're suffering from amnesia, I believe." Nico sighed. "That's not good. We need to get you to the Big House, and to Chiron. "

He stood up and walked out the door.

"Follow me, "

* * *

Saying he was confused was a _huge_ understatement.

Leo didn't recognise anyone or anything at the camp. And sitting on a wooden, unstable chair in the 'Big House', he was sure he had never been more confused in his entire life.

Not that he remembered.

"Do you remember anything, at all?" Chiron, the one Nico was talking about, asked him.

Leo took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. "You're a _centaur_. "

Chiron nods gravely. "Yes, I am. That's not the point, however. Is there a name in your mind, or...?" Jason and Piper was standing behind them, watching his every move. They hadn't said a word the entire time. Leo felt guilty for creating their anguish, but it wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember.

Leo stayed silent, the scowl still remaining on his face.

Chiron exhaled. "I don't think we're getting anything out of him. He doesn't remember anything from his life - not even the war. "

A teenager walked into the room, an arm around Nico. He had disheveled blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and blinding smile - and seemed to be the reason for a _smiling_ Nico Di Angelo.

"I'm Will Solace. I heard about what happened. " He thrust a hand towards Leo. Hesitantly, Leo shook it. Will grabbed a chair next to him, and casually took out a notebook.

He was the only one who acted normal about his current amnesia; asking him questions, and scribbling notes in his notebook every once in a while.

"I would say his memory has been blocked," Will explained to Chiron. " He doesn't remember anything, but his reaction to the camp is much more calm and laid back than most demi-gods' reactions. I'm guessing he subconsciously remembers, but doesn't realise it. A god or goddess is definitely involved."

Nico mumbled something underneath his breath.

"Jason and Piper should give him a tour around the camp. They is a chance he might start remembering with them."

They all looked at Leo.

The son of Hephaestus inhaled deeply. "That sounds like a good idea,"

* * *

The tour around Camp Half-Blood was terribly _awkward_.

Jason and Piper would ask him if he remembered certain events, and all Leo could do was shake his head miserably.

People around him stared and whispered - they seemed to know more about him than himself.

There was a loud shout. Four teenagers ran towards him with a unusual fast speed, and threw their arms around him, pulling him off the ground. Leo struggled at first, but gave up.

" _I can't breathe_ , "

They let go of him suddenly, causing him to fall to the ground.

The curly haired brunette took his hand, earning a glare from the large guy holding her other hand. " _We lost you once."_ She sniffed. "We don't want to lose you again."

"What do you mean, _lose_ me?" Leo questioned.

The once with the princess curls knitted her eyebrows. "He really doesn't have any memory of us, does he?"

Piper shook her head sadly.

"Is it like my amnesia? Do you think Hera's involved?"

"He doesn't seem like the Leo we know. I actually miss his bad jokes and the weird smile. "

" _Frank!_ Don't be inconsiderate. Is there a cure?"

They threw questions at him like lightning; a feeling of suffocation took over him.

So naturally, he burst into flames.

Everyone jumped back. Leo tried to put out the fire, wondering why he wasn't dead, or where the fire came from.

Without warning, the green eyed boy clicked his fingers; causing a tonne of water to fall on his head. Leo gasped at the contact. The green eyed boy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry- water powers and everything."

Leo grinned - a genuine smile for the first time.

" _Wow_."

They turned their head to face a red haired freckled girl with raised eyebrows. "What happened here?"

* * *

Rachel, the red haired girl, flicked through pages of ancient looking books.

"I think I know who can help. " She pointed at a page in Ancient Greek.

Piper squinted. ".. Mnemosyne?"

"Who's Mnemosyne?" Percy asked, tilting his head.

"Do you know the nine muses?" Rachel inquired. Percy nodded.

"She's their mother."

"And the goddess of memories, " Annabeth added. "That's why she can help."

Hazel bit her lip. "But how do we contact her?"

Rachel smirked, her eyes twinkling.

"I have an idea..."

"But you're not going to like it,"

* * *

 **Another chapter. Whoop.**

 **Thanks, Iheartrings123!**

 **Hugs and cookies to you all .**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **BlueCookiesSeriously xxx**


End file.
